


Un sujet d'intérêt

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, two horrible people together yay
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics ; et si Mayuri avait décidé de garder Szayel comme animal domestique ou quelque chose de ce goût-là ?





	1. Occasions manquées

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas si différents...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330252) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il avait eu loisir de le garder pour lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Occasion manquée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Szayel-Aporo Grantz et Kurotsuchi Mayuri  
>  **Genre :** savant fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre eux. » pour Flo_Nelja (anti-Valentin '08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar – hélas je n'ai pas la référence exacte du chapitre et maintenant que One Manga a fermé, ça va être coton pour la retrouver... enfin, c'était sorti fin 2007 je pense ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Cet Arrancar était intéressant, dans son genre, certes. Ses projets étaient mal orientés et les résultats non concluants, mais il avait de l’idée derrière ses recherches. Mayuri n’en aurait bien sûr jamais fait un associé, mais il se cherche des cobayes pour étudier les Arrancar, et se servir des ébauches de celui-ci eut été… divertissant.

Hélas, avec cet imbécile de Quincy et quelques shinigami incapables sur les bras pour le gêner lors de son combat, se contenter de le capturer était trop compliqué. À regret, il a dû se résoudre à sortir l’artillerie lourde et le finir en un coup.

Dommage, quand même, ils auraient pu faire de grandes choses ensemble…


	2. Transcendé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De quoi s'amuser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Transcendé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Szayelapporo Granz  
>  **Genre :** mad scientist  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 1\. ce qu'ils font en général en matière de sexe  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kurotsuchi Mayuri n’éprouve pas de désir sexuel. Son instinct reproducteur, il l’a assouvi en se créant une fille par la science pure ; les besoins de la chair, il se trouve au-dessus. Szayelapporo a perdu les siens en arrachant son masque ; ses corps n’est plus fonctionnel à cet endroit-là et il sublimé les pulsions qu’il éprouvait autrefois en les reroutant dans le combat, la torture et la vivisection. Les trois vont de concert avec lui de toute façon.  
Que l’un arrive à capturer l’autre, et le specimen à sa merci lui procurera une joie orgasmique mais chaste et scientifique…


	3. Dégénéré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous les petits détails curieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dégénéré  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Szayelapporo Granz  
>  **Genre :** mad scientist  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 2\. lequel a les plus beaux cheveux  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon dont la mort et la hollowification transforment les âmes. Cet état spirituel est tellement différent de qu'il était dans le monde matériel, et les influences exercées ne sont pas encore toutes connues, pas de la façon dont les réalités biologiques du monde vivant y ont été étudiées.   
Il apparaît des couleurs n'existant pas dans la nature physique, dont le mode de transmission est encore nébuleux. Certes, il y a quelques individus à Soul Society qui détonnent un peu, mais ils présentent plus des nuances extrêmes que des couleurs entièrement anormales. 

Mayuri contemple cet Arrancar et ses cheveux roses avec intérêt. Du jamais vu avant ! À part chez le Lieutenant Kusajishi, mais il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez elle non plus et il lui est rigoureusement interdit de l'étudier. He bien. Il se rattrapera sur lui. Il espère fort le capturer, et ensuite...


	4. Oposé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la pertinence des procédures.">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Opposés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Szayelapporo Granz  
>  **Genre :** mad scientist  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 3\. le sujet le plus trivial sur lequel ils se disputent  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sur les mérites comparés de la vizardification et de l’arrancage, aucun n'aura jamais le dernier mot. Ils partent de toute façon de points de vue opposés, de mondes opposés, et s'ils peuvent être d'accord pour se rejoindre au milieu, ils ne pourront jamais admettre que leur côté soit inférieur à celui de l'autre. 

Ce sur quoi ils peuvent s'entendre en revanche, c'est la pertinence de tester sur soi-même contre des sujets d'études tierces en fonction de l'équilibre coût/risque/bénéfice attendu. Là-dessus, Mayuri a tendance à être très légèrement plus circonspect, mais clairement pas de beaucoup. Vraiment, ils se valent presque.


	5. Raté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une expérience mal conduite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Raté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Szayelapporo Granz  
>  **Genre :** mad scientist  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 4\. lequel ferait mieux face à la mort de l'autre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125 + 100

Quel dommage d'avoir perdu un sujet d'expérimentation aussi intéressant, aussi précieux ! Cet Arrancar capturé... non pas vivant bien sûr puisque pour être un Hollow il faut être mort au moins une fois déjà ; mais animé, en tout cas, vif, en possession de ses moyens. Cet Arrancar utilisable, étudiable, et qui plus est qui possédait un esprit semblable au sien, à même de comprendre les expériences subies !  
Mais il lui a bêtement claqué entre les pattes comme une mauviette. Il a surestimé ses capacités, et il n'en retrouvera jamais un avec les mêmes caractéristiques...   
He bien. Il étudiera les différences du suivant avec d'autant plus d'assiduité. Et s'il essayait d'en créer un de remplacement, tiens. Un projet dangereux mais ô combien stimulant ?

*

Raté ! Ce stupide Shinigami a crevé comme une merde. Szayelapporo va prétendre que c'était le but depuis le début : le disséquer et tuer. Hein. Il tait juste soigneusement que par accident, c'est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir...  
Il est furieux ; contre lui-même, contre ce crétin trop fragile qui le frustre de nouvelles expériences, contre le monde entier. Il sacrifie quelques hollows mineurs à sa colère pour se calmer.  
Un peu comme roi ancien emportait lors de ses funérailles des esclaves pour accompagner dans le monde suivant, ça lui fera un cortège. 


	6. Conservé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La façon la plus intéressante de le garder rien que pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bien conservé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Szayelapporo Granz  
>  **Genre :** mad scientist  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 5\. la fin la plus heureuse pour eux  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Cet Arrancar était absolument fascinant, tellement que le tuer après avoir fini de l'étudier aurait été du gâchis. Mais justement, Mayuri pressentait que même après avoir disséqué la source de ses pouvoirs il n'aurait jamais fini d'explorer son esprit.   
Le garder en cage malheureusement n'était pas possible : au jeu de qui était le plus inventif, il aurait fini par s'évader, et alors il faudrait l'abattre. Mayuri ne se flattait pas assez pour croire qu'il finirait par s'y plaire et accepte de devenir son assistant. D'ailleurs s'il s'y résignait, il en serait déçu. 

Non, il lui fallait une autre forme d'enfermement. Après avoir détruit son corps, il greffa la conscience de ce cher Szayelapporo dans son propre cerveau. Il aurait ainsi sa propre forme d'immortalité, et la possibilité de dialoguer à sa guise avec lui. Szayel lui offrait son avis quand il avait besoin de crash-tester des théories, et parfois même quand il ne lui demandait rien.   
Normalement, il ne devait jamais pouvoir obtenir de contrôle sur son corps. Szayel détesterait devenir un shinigami et être coincé sous cette apparence de toute façon s'il y arrivait, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer régulièrement. 

Juste au cas où, Mayuri avait prévu d'avance un moyen de regagner son corps si jamais Szayel parvenait à ses fin ; il le sentait parfois qui s'agitait en pure perte dans un coin de son esprit et s'en amusait. Il aimait ce risque mesuré, qui le forçait à rester sur ses gardes et pimentait les choses.


End file.
